Frostbite Rune
'Frostbite Rune' Frostbite Rune was born on a far away land, far far away Equestria. He is a light blue unicorn with dark hair. He's 16 yers old and currently lives in The Ever Free Forest near Ponyville. He represents the Long Lost Sprit of Leadership, he's the one who lead other ponies to the best. He even will scarifice himself for some issue. His cutie mark is a Rune with frostbite symbol NOT the Star of David. -Created by SaviourYarks from Deviantart- 'Cutie mark and Talent' His cutie mark is a rune with a frostbite symbol on the middle. This cutie mark has divided in 3 layers, putple triangle, black triangle and the dark green thingy. The purple triangle represent cures and magics , the Black triangle represents Fight and battle. Together the enchantress symbol represent a combinations of experiences and a symbol of Frostbite. He's talented on Frost Magic, actually every magic are familiar to him. He also know how to write spells, but all of them were un-usable. Due to his enthursism to magic, he learnt all these spells by himself. The spells he learnt are different than the Canterlot magic. He always use his magic to protect his subjects and to help his friends. Sometimes he play with them. 'Personalities' Frostbite Rune is always jealous, not by the one who are much more talented, but the pegasus. He always wanted to fly like a bird because he likes freedom. But he is a unicorn. Frostbite Rune is powerful but he's also weak at the same time, his heart hurts and he's always sick. He doesn't trust ponies entirely before meeting them. But he always trust his friend or the one who he thinks deserved to trust with. He's always positive, kind and friendly in front of the people he trust. But when he got angry he can be very tough and rude. He always protect his friend against their enermies. When there is a conflict, he's always on the right side, he won't help the one who did thing wrongly. He always help out his friends and serve Canterlot with his hidden identity. He always scarfice himself to make people happy, to fulfil the pony he like and love no matter the cost. However he can be very foolish. Sometimes he will embarace himself in front of his friends because of his English communication skills. When he goes insane, he can have destroy the whole ponyville. And he always hide his bad memories, he never express himself. But when he got a chance, he will become a chatterbox. Identity Frostbite Rune was came from a far away land from, far away from equestria. The land where choas appears. He's one of the believer from the religion called : NIGHTMARE BELIEVES. The group of people believes that NightMare Moon (Princess Luna) is their god and they always cherish her as ther most important Alicorn of the world. After Frostbite moved away to Equestria, he met Luna and he's now one of Luna's student. Frostbite enjoys to do activities during night due to this believe. He's now living in Ponyville to meet new friends like Twilight Sparkle does. He's the one got discriminated before but now the conflict has resolved. He's currently investigating friendship and magic. He lived in the Everyfree near Fluttershy's Cotage and its his selection because he was born in such a environment and he loves it. His job in ponyville is currently creating magic shield to protect the village from enermies. Family His family is similar to Twilight Sparkle's family, Frostbite Rune has got a brother as well. His father is an Unicorn and mother is an Earth Pony. They was currently murdered by Queen Chrysalis. His brother Hellfire Rune is an Unicorn, has gone missing a few years ago. Frostbite Rune is now alone and because of that he got an extreme heart attack which is now heart disease. Frostbite Rune was currently married to Sunrise Tune whose realated to I-love-art-29 from Deviant-art. (SaviourYarks' friend as well) on the day after The Canterlot wedding between Princess Candance and Shining Armor. They held a Royal Wedding with Frostbite identity as Luna's student. They are currently aren't living together because of their races. They are going to live together in Ponyville if they got the money to build a house. Sunrise Tune lives in Cloudsdale and Frostbite lives in The Everfree Forest. They have a child on April 10th called Starry Dew whose a Mare Unicorn with artistic talent. Starry Dew is currently with his mother Sunrise Tune on Cloudsdale. She lives there with his father's blessing "Walking on clouds spell". Starry Dew's life isn't safety at all but its better then living in the dangerious Everfree Forest with his father to seek survival. Developments Frostbite Rune was based on SaviourYarks from Deviant-art.com. Before, Frostite Rune was called Allard Frostbite, the name changed due to it weirdness and unaccomplishment. This character can be protagonist or antagonist, he has both good and bad side. This character was created to show some bad side of Friendship. Frostbite Rune was created to do Random arts and expressive illustration, Diablo III Crossover is an example. He currently has no generation yet, but we will seek a new one soon or later. His daughter Sterry Dew was created base on Pony Genetics and a dice roller. (lol) Idea and created by SaviourYarks, I-love-art-29 and Sonicboom07 from Deviant art. Backgrounds SaviourYarks: "The creation of Frostbite Rune was actually a kick in the head for me because deciding the colour and the hair syle, face, background, story bleh bleh bleh, the processes of it are quite complicated. Frostbite Rune was created to express negative ideas of FIM but of course in a possitive way. This creation never do Role Play. Then luckily I met I-love-art-29. We were met on the internet for sure. I always call I-love-art-29 Sunrise because thats her name for her OC and she always call me Frostbite. So we are friends, great friends, not just simple friends by also we like to share our backgrounds and stuff like that. We never argue with each other and we always like to share our immagination and thoughts. One day we decided that our ponies would become couples but what actually made me laugh is that we are still young and we have a baby! It doesn't make sense for us in Hong Kong, I don't know about you guys. Then one day I met Light tech which is sonicboom07, he kind and he got a lot of idea. He has alicorn called Light Tech which is a stallion Rainbow dash as I always say ^ ^！ The creation of our little daughter is actually based on everything we know, Pony Genetics and then we throw a dice to decide rather he/she is a stallion or a mare and if he/she is either Unicorn, Alicorn or Pegasus. For her personalities, we decide to sit down and talk about it, it spent us an additional of like 2 hours to figure it out, it might sound a bit strange but its fun as well~! Not much to talk about actually, but just, seriously, having a pony OC expect nothing less, its fun and you can meet more friends. Try to get people who against MLP:FIM to become Bronies guys, the episode is awesome." Student Artists Intro SaviourYarks : http://saviouryarks.deviantart.com/ is currently 16, living in Hong Kong, studying at Victoria Shanghai Acedemy. I-love-art-29 : http://i-love-art-29.deviantart.com/ is Currently 14 Story coming soon ~!